Alternate Lost: Part 1
by Malion
Summary: A man crashes on a strange island... what is his story about anyway?


A man sits in plane seat, his hair is mat, it was always mat.

Woman: Do you need anything sir?

Man: Uh, no thanks. You?

The woman smiled and walked across the aisle to the next person.  
Soon everyone was served and a voice rang through the plane.

Pilot: We are experiencing some difficulties, please remain in your seats.

Man: Oh great, all I need, now I'm gonna be la…  
Boom! commercial!

The Man looked around, he was on the ground and there were whispers and noises all around him.

Man: What the?

He tried to get up, but failed to do so. A man suddenly appeared and pulled something off his chest.

Pulled-something-off-chest-guy: Are you ok?

Man: Uh, yeah, I think so, where are we?

Pulled-something-off-chest-guy: Don't know, can you move?

Man: I guess.

The man moved his legs, and moved his arm… arm?

Man: My arm, I think something is on it.

Pulled-something-off-chest-guy: No, it looks broken, lets try to move you.

Man: Is it, night-time?

Pulled-something-off-chest-guy: Yeah, I think you were out for quite a while, its luckly that Lockespotted you.

Man: Who?

Another man was next to him, he looked like some sort of a solider.

Locke (apparently): Lets get you up.  
The two lifted the man and carried him back to the wreckage of the what appeared to be the plane.

Locke: Do you have a name?

Man: Uh, yeah sure. Its Mac, Malion Mac.

Pulled-something-off-chest-guy: Well I'm Jack, nice to meet you.

It would seem that the plane had crashed, but Malion wasn't sure anymore, it was a weird day indeed.

commercial

wind noise

Malion: Now class, what is this?

Class: A cow!

Malion: Very good, now what does the cow say?

Class: Mooooooo!

Malion: Very good, now class, recess time.

Class: Yay!

The class clears and a young woman comes in.

Woman: Hey cutie.

Malion: Mary, I didn't know you were coming, such a pleasant surprise.

Mary: Well, I never miss my finance's first day back to work.

Malion: Aww, thanks sweetie, can you belive they gave me 16 kids already.

Mary: I do, you're the best teacher in town.

wind noise

Some woman: Is he okay?

Jack: Hopefully, but his right arm looks pretty ruff.

Some big guy: Yeah dude, that's not cool.

Jack: Clear a spot.

Jack and Locke lowered Malion onto the floor of the small tent.

Jack: Now let's see that arm.

Jack studies the wound, and frowns.

Jack: I'm sorry, but with the medicine I have, there's nothing I can do to save your arm.

Malion: What? What are you going to do then?

Jack: It looks like I'll have to amputate.

commercial

That woman who was referred to as 'Some Woman': Is he going to be okay Jack?

Jack: Yes Kate, but his arm wont, I'll have to remove it.

Kate: Oh no, that's terrible.

Malion: I can hear you!

Kate: Oh sorry.

Kate exited quickly. Jack walked over to Malion.

Malion: Oh well, just get it over.

Jack inserted a needle into Malion's arm, Malion began to feel sleepy. He closed his eyes and began a dreamless rest.

He woke in a sweat, there was blood everywhere.

Malion: Get it over with!

Jack: It Is over.

Malion looked at his right arm, which was just a bloody empty sleeve.

Jack: It was a huge success considering the conditions, now I want you to rest for a few days, it's going to take awhile before that gash heals up.

wind

Mary: Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna kiss me?

Malion: Oh sorry, thinking about something or another.

Malion leans over and kisses Mary on the lips. She laughs.

Malion: What's so funny?

Mary: Nothing, I'm just glad you are back, now kiss me like a man.

Malion twitched and leaned forward.

Class: Oooooh!

His class was standing in the doorway.

Malion: Ha ha, sorry about that Mary, I guess we can smooch latter like grown-ups do.

His class made various noises, but mostly of disgust.

Kid: Eww, kissy stuff.

Mary: Well bye Mr. Mac, I'll see you later.

Malion: Ok Miss Retorian. Later it is then.

Mary smiled and walked slowly out of the room. Malion sighed deeply as his class sat on the floor.

Malion: Now where were we, oh yes. I'm going to tell you about the great white polar bear.

Kids: Oooooooooh!

Malion whispered quickly to himself as he picked up a book.

Malion: Man she was hot, I'm the luckiest man alive.

LOST


End file.
